Our Sweet Bet
by Akari0415
Summary: sebelum pertandingan mereka di mulai, Akashi dan Kuroko melakukan taruhan. Siapapun yang kalah harus mengikuti satu perintah pemenang. Rakuzan mengalahkan Seirin. Apa yang Akashi inginkan dari Kuroko? "bersiaplah karena kita akan pergi kencan dengan kau yang menggunakan hot dress yang aku pilih." Terjemahan ff Our Sweet Bet by Everlasting Snow Princess


**Our Sweet Bet**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Original Story © Everlasting Snow Princess**

 **Warning : cerita ini bukan milik saya tapi milik Everlasting Snow Princess dengan judul yang sama. Saya hanya men** ** _translate_** **nya. Jika ada kata-kata yang di rasa tidak pas, terjemahannya tidak tepat atau** ** _typo_** **yang bertebaran harap dimaklumi. Dan juga di cerita ini final** ** _Winter Cup_** **dimenangkan Rakuzan.**

 **Saya berharap agar mau membaca fic aslinya silahkan cari "Our Sweet Bet" by Everlasting Snow Princess**

 **Selamat membaca**

Pertandingan final _Winter_ _Cup_ secara resmi diumumkan yaitu antara Rakuzan _vs_ Seirin. Kedua tim berdiri ditengah lapangan saling menghadap satu sama lain dengan suasana tegang mengelilingi mereka. Akashi Seijuurou melayangkan seringaiannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya. Dia mengangkat jarinya membuat _gesture_ agar Kuroko mendekatinya. Dengan intimidasi dia berkata, "Tetsuya, kemari."

Kuroko menuruti perintah mantan kaptennya. Dengan suara _monotone_ khasnya dia bertanya, "Ya, Akashi- _kun_?"

Si _Redhead_ meletakkan dua jarinya di bawah dagu si _Bluenette_ dan menengadahkan kepala si _Bluenette_ sehingga mereka bisa salingbertatapan. "Mari bertaruh, Tetsuya."

Mata biru yang biasanya terlihat datar itu menatap ingin tahu ke mata _heterocromatic_. "Bertaruh seperti apa?"

Seringaian di bibir si _Redhead_ semakin lebar. "Siapapun yang kalah harus mendengarkan perintah dari yang menang. Bagaimana Tetsuya?"

Setelah berfikir beberapa saat, Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui usulan mantan kaptennya itu. "Baiklah, Akashi- _kun_."

Tanpa berniat menghapus seringaian di bibirnya, Akashi berkata "Bersiaplah untuk kalah, Tetsuya."

Si _Bluenette_ menghela nafas. "Akashi- _kun_ , kami kuat. Jangan ragukan kami."

Si _Redhead_ terkekeh. "Mari kita lihat..."

...

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Rakuzan keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Dengan 3 orang raja tak bermahkota ditambah dengan kapten generasi keajaiban dalam satu tim, Rakuzan terlalu kuat. Seirin kalah telak. Bahkan _vanishing_ _drive_ atau _phantom_ _shot_ tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka.

Kedua tim terlihat kelelahan, terutama Seirin. Akashi mendekati Kuroko dengan seringaian tersemat dibibirnya. "Tetsuya"

Si pemain bayangan itu menghadap ke arah mantan kaptennya. Dengan lemah dia bertanya "Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Akashi melangkah mendekat pada Kuroko dan berbisik ditelinganya. "Bersiaplah karena kita akan pergi kencan dengan kau yang menggunakan _hot_ _dress_ yang aku pilih."

Si _Bluenette_ mematung mendengar ucapan sang kapten. "A-Apa?"

Si _Redhead_ menjilat daun telinga Kuroko. "Kita akan pergi kencan besok dengan kau menggunakan _dress_. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 11."

Dengan pelan Kuroko bertanya, "Aku dengar, tapi mengapa?"

Akashi hanya terkekeh dan merespon, "Karena aku ingin." Dia menengadahkan kepala si pemain bayangan dengan dua jarinya. "Tidak usah khawatir, Satsuki akan membantumu bersiap-siap." Sang kapten Rakuzan itu memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di pipi Kuroko, membuat sang korban memerah. Sambil menggerutu Kuroko menjawab "Oke..."

Mereka yang melihat Akashi mencium pipi Kuroko syok, termasuk anggota Seirin dan Rakuzan.

"Akashi! Berhenti menganiaya Kuroko!" Teriak Kagami. Tanpa melepaskan bibirnya dari pipi si pemain bayangan, Akashi melihat ke arah _Ace_ tim Seirin itu dan menyunggingkan seringaiannya.

GoM tentu saja tidak senang dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Aomine Daiki mendesis marah, "Apa yang Akashi pikir dia lakukan?!"

Kise Ryouta berteriak, "TIDAAAK! _Kurokocchi_."

Midorima Shintarou menggerutu jengkel "Bodoh..."

Murasakibara Atsushi berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan mengerutkan dahinya.

Momoi Satsuki tersenyum senang. Dia tahu apa yang terjadi karena dia bagian dari rencana Akashi. Mantan manager GoM itu sangat tidak sabar akan semua kesenangan yang sebentar lagi akan didapatkannya. Pancaran kegembiraan yang terpantul di matanya itu tertangkap oleh Aomine. Melihat hal itu Aomine bertanya ingin tahu walaupun sedikit takut. "Satsuki... Mengapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?"

Momoi berbalik menghadap teman masa kecilnya dan tersenyum cerah. "Hi-mi-tsu!"

 _Ace_ tim Touou itu mengerang "Ayolah, kau tahu sesuatu bukan?"

Manager berambut _peach_ itu hanya tersenyum. "Mungkin."

...

-Hari selanjutnya-

"Tetsu- _kun_!" Kuroko mengeluh karena dibangunkan dari tidurnya. Dia mengusap matanya beberapa kali dan menguap lebar. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah Momoi ... yang tersenyum cerah.

"Momoi- _san_?" si _Bluenette_ mengalihkan pandangannya menuju jam yang menunjukkan pukul 08.00."

"Tetsu- _kun_ , sudah waktunya bersiap-siap untuk kencan dengan Aka- _chan_!" teriak Momoi senang.

Mata Kuroko melebar saat sadar kalau hari itu adalah sekarang. Dengan hati-hati dia bertanya, "Momoi- _san_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?"

Wanita itu tersenyum mengerikan, "Jangan khawatir Tetsu- _kun_. Kau akan jadi cantik."

...

-11.00 am-

Akashi sudah tiba di depan rumah Kuroko. Dia menggunakan kemeja berwarna merah dengan garis-garis putih dan beberapa kancing bagian atasnya dibiarkan tidak terpasang. Si _Redhead_ memasangkan kemeja itu dengan _blazer_ hitam dan celana berwarna tan. _"Hari ini pasti akan menyenangkan"_ pikir Akashi.

Dia mengangkat tangannya menekan bel pintu. Tak lama setelah itu pintu di buka dan Momoi muncul dengan senyuman yang sangat lebar. "Aka- _chan_ , kau telah datang."

Akashi terkekeh dan bertanya, "Apa Tetsuya sudah siap?"

Mata mantan managernya itu berkilat senang dan menjerit "Sudah" kemudian mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping dan berteriak, "Tetsu- _kun_! Aka- _chan_ telah datang!"

Sunyi adalah balasan yang di dapatkan gadis bersurai _peach_ itu. Akashi yang sudah tidak sabar, memerintah "Tetsuya, kemari!" Setelah berkata seperti itu, dia bisa mendengar suara langkah pelan mengarah pada mereka, namun berhenti tepat dibelakang pintu di depan Akashi. "Tetsuya" Kata Akashi tegas.

Helaan nafas keras terdengar. Dengan malu-malu Kuroko muncul dari belakang pintu. "Akashi- _kun_."

Akashi menyeringai saat melihat pemandangan cantik yang tersaji di depan mata _heterocromatic_ nya. Seorang "gadis" dengan rambut lurus panjang berwarna _sky blue_ dan sepasang mata _aquamarine_ yang cantik muncul. "gadis itu" menggunakan _dress_ berwarna biru langit yang dalamnya beberapa inci diatas lutut. Dengan _strap_ tebal satu inci menilang dibagian belakang. Sebuah _ribbon_ putih melingkari pinggang rampingnya dan sebuah simpul cantik bertengger diatas _ribbon_ itu. Dari pinggang kebawah, dress itu dilipat beberapa lapis memberikan volume pada _dress_ itu. "Gadis" dengan _dress_ itu memakai sendal putih dengan _heels_ 2,5 inci. Beberapa gelang warna biru dan putih tersemat di pergelangan tangan lembutnya. Sebuah kalung cantik berbentuk hati berwarna perak menggantung di leher putih pucatnya. Sebuah pita berwarna _baby_ _blue_ dengan simpul cantik terpasang di kepalanya. Bulu mata panjangnya dilapisi maskara dan kelopak matanya diwarnai dengan menggunakan _eyeshadow_ terang. Bibir _pink_ nya di olesi _lip_ _gloss_ dan pipi putih pucatnya memerah di beri _blush on_.

Akashi mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata, "Tetsuya, kau sangat cantik."

Pipi merah Kuroko bertambah merah sewarna tomat matang mendengar pujian Akashi. Dia melangkah maju menerima uluran tangan Akashi kemudian bergumam malu, "Kau terlihat tampan, Akashi- _kun_."

Sang kapten menaikkan tangan si _Bluenette_ dan menciumnya singkat. Membuat warna merah di pipi Kuroko semakin pekat. "Ayo kita berangkat Tetsuya."

Momoi terkikik senang dan secepat kilat mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Dia mengirim pesan pada Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kagami. "Aka- _chan_ dan Tetsu- _kun_ pergi kencan. Tujuan pertamanya yaitu _Sweetheart cafe_." Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut dia terenyum _evil_. Dia tahu kalau kelima orang tersebut akan langsung pergi memata-matai mereka berdua. Manager berambut _peach_ itu terkikik dan pergi membereskan perlengkapannya.

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kagami bergegas menuju _Sweetheart cafe_ untuk memata-matai kencan Akashi dan Kuroko. Ketika mereka bertemu satu sama lain dan saling menanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan di sana, mereka memberikan jawaban yang sama yaitu memata-matai Akashi dan Kuroko.

Kelimanya masuk ke dalam kafe namun tidak menemukan Akashi dan Kuroko. Mereka beranggapan kalau kedua orang itu belum datang. Midorima mengamati sekeliling kafe dan menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk kegiatan mereka. Dia menunjuk area tersebut dan yang lain bergegas duduk di sana. Saat seorang _waiter_ datang dan memberikan mereka buku menu mereka langsung mengambilnya dan menutupi wajahnya, menjadikan buku tersebut sebagai pelindung wajah. Selama menunggu mereka berlima memesan _sundae_.

Tak selang beberapa lama Akashi masuk ke dalam kafe namun dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang yang mencuri perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Semua laki-laki memerah melihat kecantikannya sedangkan semua perempuan menatap iri padanya dan juga kagum.

Aomine menatap sekitar ruangan namun tidak menemukan Kuroko. Dia berbisik. "Siapa gadis cantik dengan Akashi itu?"

Kise merespon ucapannya "Bagaimana mungkin kita tahu? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya."

Murasakibara yang sedang memakan _sundae_ yang di pesannya berkata "Tidakkah dia terlihat familiar?"

Keempat lainnya mengamati gadis itu dan sadar bahwa yang diucapkan _center_ itu benar. "Dimana kita kenal dia?" Tanya Kagami.

Tiba-tiba Midorima tersentak dan sadar siapa gadis itu. "Akashi kencan dengan Kuroko... apakah itu artinya gadis itu adalah Kuroko?"

Keempat lainnya tersendak _sundae_ mereka. Dengan syok Aomine bertanya, "Itu Tetsu?!"

Kise berteriak "Kuro-" tapi Aomine menutup mulut Kise dengan telapak tangannya dan memberitahunya untuk diam. Si _Blonde_ memajukan bibirnya "Aku hanya ingin tahu mengapa _Kurokocchi_ berpakaian seperti perempuan. Perempuan yang sangat cantik."

Midorima mendengus "Aku yakin kita semua ingin tahu mengapa."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Mereka berlima iri pada Akashi karena dia bisa pergi kencan dengan Kuroko dan mampu memaksa si _Bluenette_ berpenampilan seperti perempuan.

Kise menggerutu "Aku berharap _kurokocchi_ mau pergi kencan denganku..."

Aomine memukul kepalanya dan mendesis, "Bodoh, seperti Tetsu mau pergi denganmu saja."

Kise mengerucutkan bibirnya "Kalian semua begitu jahat padaku."

...

Akashi menopang sikunya ke meja dengan jari-jari tangannya saling menyatu dan meletakkan dagunya di sana. Ia menatap geli pada Kuroko yang memakan _vanilla_ _sundae_ nya. Si _Bluenette_ terlihat imut saat makan. Akashi menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kuroko dan melayangkan seringaiannya, "Suapi aku Tetsuya."

Mata _aquamarine_ itu melabar dan pipi Kuroko merona. Dengan malu-malau dia menggerakkan tangannya menyuapi _ice cream_ ke mulut Akashi. Bibir merah itu mengatup saat sendok itu sampai kemulutnya kemudian Akashi melepaskannya Sedutif. "Terima kasih Tetsuya." Ucap Akashi dengan suara rendah dan memikat.

Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya. Warna merah di wajahnya semakin pekat. Tanpa disadarinya dia memasukkan sendok yang dari mulut Akashi itu ke mulutnya. Si _Redhead_ terkekeh melihat tingkah si _Bluenette_ yang malu-malu. "Kau benar-benar imut Tetsuya." Ucapnya.

Pipi si _Bluenette_ yang sudah merah bertambah merah.

...

"Apakah kalian melihat itu?" Bisik Aomine marah. "Tetsu baru saja menyuapi Akashi!"

"Kurokocchi tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku!" Gumam Kise.

Yang lainnya memilih diam. Namun mereka semua sama irinya dengan Aomine dan Kise. Bagaimana bisa Akashi bersikap lembut seperti itu pada Kuroko? Dan berani sekali dia mengajak si pemain bayangan itu pergi kencan.

Kagami mendesis, "Mereka pergi!"

Mereka berlima bergegas membayar pesanan mereka dan mengejar Akashi dan Kuroko.

...

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan mengelilingi kota dan memasuki beberapa toko. Selama kencan, mereka saling berpegangan tangan dan Kuroko sering tersenyum membuat para mata-mata itu semakin iri.

Saat memasuki sebuah toko mainan dan aksesoris, Kuroko melihat sepasang mainan ponsel imut dan dia pikir mainan itu akan dia jadikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahun pelatihnya. Yaitu sepasang boneka anjing imut menggantung di sana.

Akashi yang melihat Kuroko menatap mainan ponsel tersebut bertanya ingin tahu, "Kau ingin itu?"

Kuroko menghadap mantan kaptennya itu dan berkata, "Ulang tahun pelatih sebentar lagi jadi ku pikir aku akan membelikan ini untuknya." Saat Kuroko melihat-lihat mainan ponsel lain yang terpajang di sana, sepasang mainan lain menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah mainan ponsel berwarna biru dengan sebuah bola basket berwarna biru menggantung dibawahnya. Dan satu mainan ponsel lain dengan desain serupa namun beda warna, yaitu merah.

Kuroko mengambil bungkusan yang berisi dua mainan tersebut dan menatapnya. Akashi yang melihat hal tersebut bertanya, "Apa kau ingin yang itu?"

Si pemain bayangan itu menghadap Akashi dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku akan membelikannya untukmu." Ucap kapten Rakuzan itu.

Manik _aquamarine_ itu melebar terkejut namun kembali melembut. dengan lembut si _Bluenette_ berkata "Terima kasih."

Mereka berdua pergi menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaan mereka. Ketika mereka keluar dari toko, Kuroko mengeluarkan mainan bola basket merah dan biru dari kantong. Akashi menatap heran pada Kuroko saat si _Bluenette_ mengayunkan mainan bola basket berwarna merah di depan wajahnya.

"Akashi- _kun_ , aku ingin kau memakai ini."

Mata _heterocromatic_ Akashi melebar terkejut. "Untukku?"

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya. "Untukmu, aku akan memakai yang biru di ponselku dan kau akan memakai yang merah di ponselmu."

Dengan hati-hati Akashi mengambil mainan ponsel itu dan berkata, "Terima kasih..." kemudian dia menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Kuroko. Karena rona merah yang muncul di wajahnya dan dia tidak pernah _blushing_ sebelumnya.

Karena dia memalingkan wajahnya, dia tidak melihat senyuman yang muncul di bibir Kuroko.

...

Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara dan Kagami syok. Mereka menatap Akashi dan bertanya-tanya, "Apakah Akashi/ _Akashicchi_ /Aka- _chin_ _blushing_?"

"Apakah bayanganku saja atau Akashi malu dan mungkin _blushing_?" Tanya Kagami.

Empat orang lain menjawab, "Asli..."

Aomine berbisik "Pernahkah kalian melihat Akashi memerah sebelumnya?"

Kise menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah melihat _Akashicchi_ memerah malu sebelumnya."

Midorima mengeratkan genggamannya pada mainan anjing yang menjadi _lucky_ _item_ nya hari ini. "Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang mengerikan."

"Mereka bergerak!" Ucap Murasakibara dengan mulutnya yang penuh makanan.

...

Sekali lagi Akashi dan Kuroko saling berpegangan tangan dan pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya yang telah ditentukan Akashi yaitu pergi ke festifal musim dingin. Keduanya berkeliling dan memakan beberapa makan yang mereka beli di stan yang ada di festifal tersebut. Mereka mencoba beberapa kegiatan dan mereka terlihat menikmatinya.

Si _Redhead_ melihat jamnya dan berkata, "Kembang api sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Apa kau ingin melihatnya?"

Si _Bluenette_ menganggukkan kepalanya dan mereka mulai melangkah menuju tempat yang cocok untuk melihat kembang api. Saat mereka mulai melangkah, sesuatu menarik perhatian Kuroko. Yaitu sebuah boneka _teddy_ _bear_ berwarna hitam dengan _milkshake_ diantara kedua tangannya dan tulisan " _vanilla_ " berwarna biru terang tertulis di _milkshake_ itu.

Langkah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengejutkan Akashi, membuatnya ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap Kuroko ingin bertanya ada apa. Namun ketika ia melihat pasangannya menatap _teddy bear_ , dia tahu kalau sang pemain bayangan itu menginginkannya. Sang kapten itu menyeringai dan menarik Kuroko menuju stan _teddy bear_ itu. Akashi bertanya pada wanita pemilik stan game itu, "Berapa harga untuk sebuah permainan?"

Wanita itu menggerlingkan matanya pada mereka berdua. "300 yen untuk 4 bola. Jatuhkan kaleng sebanyak mungkin dan itu akan menentukan hadiah apa yang akan kau dapatkan."

Dengan mudahnya Akashi menjatuhkan ketiga piramid yang terbentuk dari susunan kaleng itu dengan menggunakan 3 bola. Seringaiannya semakin lebar. "Bisakah aku mendapatkan beruang itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada beruang yang diinginkan Kuroko.

Wanita itu mengambil boneka beruang yang ditunjuk Akashi itu dan menyerahkan padanya. Si _Redhead_ mengambil beruang itu dan meletakkannya di pangkuan sang pemain bayangan. "Kau ingin yang ini bukan?"

Si _Bluenette_ mengangguk malu-malu dan berbisik dengan lembut, "Terima kasih, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko memeluk erat beruang itu.

Kapten GoM itu tersenyum. "Kau bisa mencium pipiku sebagai ucapan terima kasih."

Pipi si pemain bayangan itu merah merona. Dengan canggung dia berjinjit dan memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Akashi. Sekali lagi dia berkata "Terima kasih Akashi- _kun_ "

"AWWW! kalian berdua pasangan yang menggemaskan." Kata si pemilik stan itu bersemangat.

Akashi tersenyum pada perempuan itu dan melingkarkan tangannya si sekitar pinggang ramping si _Bluenette_. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

Kuroko ingin protes kalau mereka bukan pasangan, namun untuk beberapa alasan dia tidak menentang ide tersebut.

Akashi menarik Kuroko dan berkata, "Saatnya untuk menonton kembang api."

...

Kelima mata-mata itu benar-benar syok melihatnya. Kuroko mencium pipi Akashi!

Aomine mendesis, " _What the hell_?! Tetsu baru saja mencium pipi Akashi!"

Kise meratap "Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi!? _Kurokocchi_ tidak pernah melakukan itu padaku."

Tangan Midorima yang berbalut perban itu meremas kasar boneka anjing _lucky item_ nya.

Murasakibara hampir menjatuhkan _snack_ nya karena syok.

Kagami ingin mencekik leher Akashi karena mengambil keuntungan dari Kuroko yang malang. "Kejar mereka!"

Akashi dan Kuroko berdiri di tempat yang agak jauh dari keramaian namun pas untuk melihat kembang api. Kembang api memenuhi langit dengan warna-warna yang spektakuler. Ratusan warna api terdapat di langit dan pemandangan itu sangat indah untuk di lihat.

Udara dingin berhembus di area itu menyebabkan Kuroko sedikit menggigil. Hal itu tidak luput dari penglihatan Akashi dan dia langsung melepaskan _blazer_ nya dan menyematkannya di bahu Kuroko. "Apakah terlalu dingin?" Tanya Akashi lembut.

Kuroko menengadahkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa."

Si _Redhead_ bergerak menempelkan dadanya ke punggung si _Bluenette_ dan melingkarkan tangannya pada Kuroko. Si pemain bayangan tersipu akan tindakan Akashi tersebut.

"Apakah kau senang hari ini?" tanya Akashi

Kuroko menggerakkan tangannya meletakkannya diatas tangan Akashi. "Ya, ini lebih menyenangkan dari yang aku bayangkan." Jawabnya lembut.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku ingin pergi kencan denganmu?" Tanya kapten GoM itu.

Si pemain bayangan menganggukkan kepalanya dan bertanya, "Mengapa?"

Dengan lembut Akashi berbisik ditelinga Kuroko, "Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu Tetsuya."

Si _Bluenette_ ternganga syok mendengar pengakuan tersebut. "Kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

"Sejak SMP" aku Akashi jujur. "Aku sangat marah saat kau memilih Seirin karena aku ingin kau ikut dengan ku ke Rakuzan."

"Akashi- _kun_..."

Akashi mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroko dan berkata, "Aku tidak peduli jika kau pergi ke Seirin. Tapi ingat, kau ini milikku tidak ada yang lain. Tidak ada orang yang bisa mencintaimu seperti aku. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menggenggammu seperti aku. Tidak ada orang yang bisa menciummu seperti aku."

Si pemain bayangan itu baru saja akan bertanya apa maksud ucapan Akashi, namun pertanyaannya langsung terjawab oleh tidakan Akashi selanjutnya. Si _Redhead_ memutar tubuh Kuroko dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Kuroko. Kuroko syok akan tindakan yang tiba-tiba itu, namun setelah pulih dari syoknya dengan perlahan ia mulai membalas ciuman itu. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Akashi dan jari-jarinya menyisiri rambut Akashi. Si _Redhead_ menggunakan lidahnya untuk menyapu kedua belah bibir _pink_ Kuroko, memintanya terpisah sehingga memberi akses lebih bagi Akashi menuju gua hangat milik kuroko. Kemudian dia menyusuri setiap sudut mulut si _Bluenette_. Erangan manis keluar dari mulut Kuroko saat dia tidak bisa lagi mengimbangi gerakan Akashi.

Setelah beberapa saat, keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka dan terengah-engah. Bibir mereka merah dan membengkak. Akashi menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Kuroko. "Aku tidak akan memberikanmu pada orang lain." Ucapnya.

" _I'm your_ " Respon Kuroko. " _I'm yours_."

Akashi terkekeh senang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi. Tidak akan pernah." Si _Redhead_ kembali membawa si _Bluenette_ untuk sebuah ciuman panas.

...

"..." Kelima penguntit itu tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa melihat adegan yang tersaji di depan mereka. Jadi mereka memutuskan secepat mungkin pergi dari sana karena tidak kuat melihatnya.

-keesokan harinya-

Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima dan Kagami mendapat pesan. "Jangan kalian pikir kalian bisa lepas semudah itu setelah memata-mataiku dengan Tetsuya."

Hukuman telah dijatuhkan. Kelima orang itu berteriak ketakutan. Kagami tahu, apapun yang direncanakan Akashi dia akan mati.

...

Sebuah kekehan menggema diruangan. Akashi tahu kelima orang itu sedang ketakutan membaca pesannya.

"Akashi- _kun_..." si _Redhead_ menghadap pada Kuroko yang setengah sadar. Dia tersenyum lembut melihat adegan manis dari Kuroko yang tidur. Dia mengusap surai biru itu dengan lembut. "Tidurlah lagi, Tetsuya."

Si _Bluenette_ kembali memejamkan matanya mendengar perkataan Akashi. Sedangkan Akashi diam mengamati laki-laki imut yang tidur itu. Dengan lembut dia berbisik

" _I love you,_ Tetsuya."

END


End file.
